crusader_kings_nosgothfandomcom-20200213-history
The Circle of Nine
The Pillars were raised. The Hylden were gone. But one problem remained: While the magic of the Pillars was sustained due to its magical binding to the land itself, that magic also had to be regulated and controlled to insure that the various aspects of nature remained in balance. To this end, the Pillars were made to select for themselves nine Guardians, one to tend to each Pillar and regulate its power. These Guardians were chosen from birth and, originally, only from the Ancient bloodline as humans were deemed incapable of proper service. Each Guardian served its respective Pillar and wielded the powers of its respective element. When a Guardian died, its Pillar would remain untended until a new suitable candidate for the Guardianship was born. Known as the Circle of Nine, a revered council of Guardians, mystically chosen at birth to serve and regulate the universal elements represented by the Pillars. Each was given a magical token through which to manifest and control these elements. Living embodiments of the world's integral aspects and wielders of the Pillars' grand magic, many also referred to them as the Protectors of Hope. The Mind Guardian served the Pillar of the Mind, reigning over and regulating the limitless power of consciousness. They were gifted with unparalleled powers of telekinesis and telepathy. This guardian's token was, appropriately, their very own brain imbued with the powers of the Pillar of the Mind. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the mentalist Nupraptor. The Conflict Guardian served the Pillar of Conflict, commanding the principles of upheaval, change, peace and war. They drew strength from battle and were capable of igniting or resolving wars on a whim. This guardian's token was a warrior's helmet, symbolic of the aspects they governed. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the paladin Malek. The Nature Guardian served the Pillar of Nature, governing all forms of natural life and organisms. They were able to commune with and influence the very forces of nature. This Guardian's token was a headdress fashioned out of natural antlers. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the druid Bane. The Dimension Guardian served the Pillar of Dimension, charged with controlling the boundaries between realms and the very nature of space. They possessed the ability to perceive and travel between the various dimensions of Nosgoth. This Guardian's token was a 'third eye' amulet. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the planer Azimuth. The Energy Guardian served the Pillar of Energy, regulating the primordial energies that spawned existence itself. They could instill power into objects at will. This Guardian's token was a cloak made of a special material to insulate their bodies from the extreme energies with which they worked. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the energist DeJoule. The States Guardian served the Pillar of States, presiding over the forms of matter and the very nature of physics. They were granted the ability to defy physics and shift their own forms. This Guardian's token was a set of scales for the purpose of measuring out unholy alchemical materials. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the alchemist Anarcrothe. The Time Guardian served the Pillar of Time, assigned to maintain the temporal currents and flow of time. They enjoyed a limited degree of omniscience due to their perception of the timestream. This Guardian's token was an hourglass, source of their timestreaming magic. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the timestreamer Moebius. The Death Guardian served the Pillar of Death, overseeing the delicate balance between life and death. They were granted dominion over the afterlife and capable of traversing the Underworld. This Guardian's token was a magical orb set into a skull, possessing a curious ability to quell inner rage and representing dominion over the grave. The Death Guardian was also given a unique mask which, when worn, could magically mask their true appearance, projecting the facade of a skinless, skeletal nightmare figure. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the necromancer Mortanius. The Balance Guardian served the Pillar of Balance, acting as a hub around which all other Pillars were bound, maintaining the equilibrium of the world's fundamental aspects. They were powerfully attuned to spiritual energies. This Guardian's token was, in line with their affinity for spiritual power, their very soul. The last serving Guardian of this Pillar was the mediator Ariel. Category:The Age of the Ancients